


Nico and Will talk in the Infirmary

by MusiciIsLife25



Series: Random Oneshots I made [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, don’t know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Random Oneshots I made [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174211
Kudos: 17





	Nico and Will talk in the Infirmary

Nico stares at the son of Apollo as he wrapped bandages around his bruises and cuts. The blond sighed as he looked over Nico's body to see if he needs any more bandages. "How do you keep getting yourself into fights? It's like you never listen to me whenever I tell you not to do something that could get you hurt." Will told the shorter male, looking upset with him. Nico just shrugged his shoulders, but immediately regretted it when he felt pain shoot through his left arm. Will heard and saw Nico whimper and wince in pain.

"Nico... You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Will asked, scared about the answer. Said male didn't look at Will, mumbling a soft 'maybe'. "Sweetie, you know you can talk to me right? I won't judge you." Will stated as he walked towards Nico. All the blond got as a response was a nod from the dark haired boy. "Neeks, I know what it's like. I may not fully understand, but I know what it feels like." Will said, making Nico look at him.

"I don't doubt that Will, but it just gets hard because these thoughts keep coming back over and over again. When I'm with you it's like all my worries go away though." Nico explained, looking Will in the eyes. "When I'm with you I feel like everything's okay, but sometimes I feel like you can do way better then having me as your boyfriend." He added, leaning into Will. The blond just silently ran his fingers in Nico's hair, humming softly as a way to calm his boyfriend down.

"It's going to be okay Nico. I'll help you with whatever you need." Will said, hugging the smaller male closer to him. "You are the most amazing person, and I couldn't imagine anyone else being my boyfriend. At times, I think you could do so much better than me. You are such an amazing and strong guy, and you amaze me every single day." Will told him, kissing his boyfriend's head. "I love you, and nothing is going to change that." Will said.

"I love you too." Nico said, kissing Will on the lips. "Now can you please finish healing me up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Will. "Oh, yeah. Your cuteness distracted me from my job." Will flirted, giving Nico a wink. Nico was speechless, and a blushing mess when Will did that.


End file.
